Cheaters, But Lovers All The Same
by NaturalDisaster5012
Summary: A Valentines Day Fanfiction. Jude's got a new boyfriend, Tommy's with Sadie. But can they find each other on Valentines Day like they are meant to be? Jommy FewShot
1. Chapter 1

Valentines Prompt

Jude walked into G-Major smiling happily. She had turned 19 just a few weeks ago and she was still feeling the birthday buzz. She couldn't be happier about Valentines Day. Darius was planning a big party and she couldn't wait to introduce her perfect boyfriend to everyone. Ryan was always there for her, he was 21, hot, sweet, and totally perfect. Jude felt a buzz in her pocket and picked up her cell phone. '**New Text Message: Ryan**

_Hey babe, just thinking about you…_' Jude smiled at her cell phone and clicked 'Reply'.

Jude was giggling happily at her phone when the door opened. Jude looked up at Tommy, he was smiling at her. "Hey, what are you so giggly about?"

"Nothing…" Jude said a little too quickly. Jude hadn't told anyone about Ryan, she wanted to introduce him to everyone at the party.

"New boyfriend?" Tommy asked coyly.

Jude shut her phone, getting a little aggravated. "Hey Tom, how's my **sister?** I wouldn't know she barely comes home anymore…" Jude spat at him and watched as his smile fell right off his face. She got up and slammed the studio door and Tommy sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheaters, But Lovers All The Same

Valentines FanFic

Jude blew a stand of hair out of her face, frustrated. Sadie walked up to her holding a manila envelope, "Hey, Darius said he wants to see you. Tommy in there?" Sadie pointed to the studio. Jude nodded and stalked off toward Darius' office. Jude turned around before walking into the office and saw Sadie peck a kiss on Tommy's lips. He gave her a small smile and she sat down and started talking to him about something. Tommy nodded along and looked up through the studio's transparent glass and his crystal blue eyes met Jude's big revealing ones. Jude quickly looked away and proceeded into Darius' office.

"Hey D, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah Jude, I just needed to know how many tickets you needed for the party tomorrow night. I don't want the press in here so it's going to be a ticket only event." Jude nodded, "Um, I'll take two…"

Darius looked up at her and smiled, "Bringing a boyfriend?"

Jude couldn't help the smile that was forming. "Maybe…listen Darius, I didn't tell anyone about him because I wanted it to be a surprise, sort of. Like introduce him to everyone at the party."

Darius nodded, a cool expression on his face. "How long has this been going on?"

Jude shrugged, "Like a week and a half…"

Darius' cool exterior broke down and he smiled, "I knew you seemed happier these last few days." Jude just smiled along with him, "His name's Ryan, I have told him all about this place. He can't wait to meet you Darius."

Darius smiled, "Now why would he want to meet your boss?"

Jude smiled at him, "C'mon Darius you know your more than that to me. Ever since my family's whole falling out G-Major has been my home, and the crew has been my family. And you, being the head honcho, are like my dad." Darius smiled, "Well I am honored to have you as a daughter Jude."

The once again red head got up and hugged Darius tightly. "Good, so I'll talk to you later. I gotta song to record…" Darius smiled at her, "That's what I like to hear girl! Go get in that studio!"

Jude walked into the Studio just in time to see Sadie climb onto Tommy's lap and kiss him. Jude cleared her throat and they both looked over at her embarrassed. "Jude, we were just…" Sadie tried to explain.

Jude just shook her head and held up her hand, silencing her sister. "I really don't want to know, just here to tell my producer that I have a song and I will be with Kwest laying down the music and whenever you're ready we can do the vocals."

Tommy nodded, still embarrassed. "I'm ready now…" He sent a look to Sadie who got the message and climbed off his lap, allowing Tommy to follow Jude into Studio B.

When the two got into the hall Tommy grabbed her arm, "Jude…"

"Don't say anything Tommy, I am fine with you two together, I expect to see you guys kissing, hugging, talking, whatever…I am not some naïve little 15 year old anymore. If I see you two together you don't need to talk to me…"

Tommy nodded silently, not knowing what to say. Jude walked into Studio B and saw Portia leaning over Kwest and peck him on the lips sweetly. "Looks like love is in the air." Jude said with a smile. Portia and Kwest looked over at them embarrassed and Portia quickly excused herself. Kwest looked at Tommy, "Hey man, about Portia, I'm sorry but…"

Tommy just smiled, "Don't worry about it man, me and her are over…"

Kwest smiled and turned to Jude, "So little Miss Rock star, we need to find you a date for the party tomorrow. Pretty little thang like yourself shouldn't go through Valentines Day alone." Jude just laughed at him, "First of all, don't say thang ever again, and second of all, who said I will be alone on Valentines Day?"

Kwest and Tommy both looked at her curiously. "Who?!" They both yelled, Kwest out of curiosity and Tommy out of anger.

Jude just smirked and got up and walked into the recording booth. "So I was thinking acoustic…"

Kwest just smirked and looked at his friend, "She's not telling us anything man, might as well get to work."

Tommy nodded, still steaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Cheaters, But Lovers All The Same

Valentines FanFic

Jude woke up and stretched. Her phone beeped next to her and continued to vibrate on her night stand. She flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Hey Beautiful, did you just wake up?"

Jude smiled into the phone, "Yeah…what are you doing today sexy?"

Ryan smiled into the phone, "Oh, I don't know. You see this amazingly hot rock star asked me to go to a party with her…I think I might go to that."

Jude smiled, "Oh really…"

Ryan sighed into the phone, "Yeah, well I was thinking first I would make her breakfast but she still hasn't gotten out of bed and come downstairs so I don't know how I am supposed to surprise her…"

Jude smiled and quickly threw the blanket and sheet off her body and trotted down the stairs happily. As she walked through the living room the smell of chocolate chip waffles filled her nose. She ran into the kitchen and saw Ryan in there, dressed in jeans and a red polo shirt, he was holding a spatula and he hung up his cell and set it on the table. "Hey babe." He said walking over to her and planting a sweet kiss on her lips, which Jude gladly returned. "Hey. Aw you did all this for me?" She said looking around the kitchen. There were red roses in vases placed on various surfaces around the kitchen and there were chocolate chip waffles steaming on a plate in front of her. They were covered in pink, strawberry flavored whipped cream, and strawberries were cut to form hearts that were on top of the whipped cream. Jude smiled happily and scooped up some of the whipped cream onto her finger and put it in her mouth. She smiled as it traveled over her taste buds and down her throat. She wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and kissed him sweetly, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Ryan laughed and kissed her, "Oh thanks." He said sarcastically.

Jude just smiled and kissed him again, and then they heard a huff behind them so they separated and saw Sadie with messy hair and a tank top and stripped pajama pants. "Get a room…" She said and rolled her eyes. Jude just smirked at her sister, "We had one until you entered it."

Sadie just laughed sarcastically, "Nice outfit Jude…"

Jude looked down at her pink boxers with red striped and hearts and her white tank top with lace lining. Ryan decided to interrupt before Jude could say anything that would start a fight, "I think so…" he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the side of her head.

The doorbell rang and Sadie jumped, "Oh my god, that's Tommy. Jude can you get it? He can't see me like this. Especially on Valentines Day. Jude rolled her eyes as her sister ran up the stairs. She sent Ryan an apologetic look and went to answer the door. Tommy smiled at her when she opened it, he handed her a single red rose. "For my star…" He said with a smile. Jude just smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Tommy." He just nodded and stepped inside the house.

Jude pointed up the stairs, "Sadie just got in the shower; you can stay if you want…"

Tommy nodded and followed Jude through the living room. "Something smells good, and I know you don't cook Harrison." His jaw dropped when he saw the kitchen. Jude laughed, "Yeah Ryan surprised me…" She wrapped her arms around the guy's waist and his hands rested on the small of her back. Then Tommy noticed her attire for the first time, he couldn't stop looking.

He finally pulled his eyes away and reached to shake Ryan's hand. "So you're the new boyfriend…"

"And you're the producer…" Ryan said shaking his hand. Tommy nodded.

Jude saw the wary look that Tom was sending Ryan which resulted in Ryan sending them right back. "Well!" She said, clapping her hand which got both guys' attention. "I am going to eat this great breakfast, and then I am going to go get your present okay babe?" She said looking at Ryan. He nodded and smiled at her, "And then maybe you could come back to my place, my present for you is there…"

Jude smiled and nodded. She then sat down at the table and stuck her fork into her food. Tommy sat down across from her and Ryan saw this so he sat down next to her and draped an arm around her shoulders. Jude looked up from her food and looked from guy to guy, "Okay, I feel a little uncomfortable with you two staring at me while I eat."

Ryan laughed. "I'm just waiting for mine to be done in the waffle maker…"

Jude sighed, "Why didn't you tell me? I would have waited." Ryan kissed her temple and got up to get his food when he heard it ding, signaling that they were ready.

Ryan slid the plate in front of Tommy. He looked up at Ryan, "No man, these are yours."

Ryan shrugged, "Don't worry about it, I got more making and I sort of already ate this morning." Jude looked up from her food again, "You did?"

Ryan held up his hand, "Hey, I told you it took you forever to get out of bed…" Jude just laughed and shook her head and went back to her waffles. Tommy looked down at the food in front of him, "Well then, thanks man…"

They continued to eat their breakfast in silence while Ryan waited for the new batch. When it dinged Ryan was busy putting the hot waffles onto a plate and Sadie bounced down the stairs. "Tommy!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Tommy just smiled at her. "Happy Valentines Day." Sadie smiled, "You too."

Ryan slid the new plate of waffles in front of Sadie, "There you go…"

Sadie looked down in disgust. "Puh-leeze I cannot eat that. I can't even eat the carbs let along the chocolate chips!"

Jude pulled the plate away from Sadie and in front of her, pushing her now empty plate away from her, "Fine, but you are missing out on something amazing."

Ryan laughed and sat down next to her. Jude smiled and picked up a little of the waffle and dipped it in some of the whipped cream. She held it up to Ryan's face who smiled and opened his mouth. Jude slid the fork into it and he smiled as he chewed. Sadie looked at they lovey-dovey couple in disgust and Tommy looked at them with hate.

Jude and Ryan finished off the waffles and Jude walked him to the door, their fingers intertwined. "Thanks for the breakfast and the flowers…everything. It was great." Ryan smiled and squeezed her hand just a little tighter, "Glad you liked it babe, so you'll come over in like an hour?" Jude smiled and nodded and went up on her toes to kiss him.

Ryan smiled at her and then turned and left the house. Jude sighed happily and turned to walk back into the kitchen but there was another knock at the door. She turned around and opened the door confused. When she opened it Ryan popped back in and kissed her again. Jude smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled away Ryan rested his forehead against hers. "I just needed to do that…"

Jude smiled, "I don't mind."

"Okay, now I'm gonna go…for real." Jude laughed and nodded but neither of them moved. "Now don't do flirting with your producer while I'm gone."

Jude laughed, "One, you're not gone. Two, he's dating my sister. And three, just no."

Ryan laughed and kissed her again, "I know he's into you…" Jude just shook her head and laughed, "It doesn't matter, I already have the perfect guy."

Ryan smiled and kissed her one more time, Jude laughed, "Yeah, you know Shay? He's totally perfect for me…"

Ryan laughed, "Oh yeah? Yeah? That's your perfect guy?" He said playfully, he started tickling her sides and Jude erupted in laughter.

They both finally calmed down and Ryan left. Jude watched his car pull away and walked back into the kitchen. She saw Sadie drinking orange juice and Tommy putting his plate from the waffles in the sink. "That was the longest good-bye I ever saw…" Tommy stated.

Jude looked up at him, worried that he heard what Ryan had said about him, "You were listening?"

Tommy looked at her funny, "Um, no. I was happily eating my waffles. But you might want to talk to Sadie…"

Sadie kept her gaze on her orange juice and she looked up at Jude to find her staring at her. "What?"

Jude just sighed and went up stairs, she called over her should "Taking a shower." But neither Sadie nor Tommy heard her, due to the stomping of her feet.

Sadie got up and kissed Tommy quickly, "I have to get to the studio, I was supposed to drive Jude over to Ryan's in a little bit but I forgot about work. Her car is in the shop, she's finally getting her brakes fixed, you think you could hang out here and drive her over?"

Tommy sighed, he really didn't want to do this, "Sure."

Sadie smiled, kissed him again, grabbed her jacket and walked to the door. "Help yourself to anything, and I'll see you tonight at the party right? You gonna pick me up?"

Tommy nodded and waved as she pulled out of the driveway. He sat himself down on the couch and put on the TV. He got a glass of water from the kitchen and by the time the interview he was watching was over, he needed to go to the bathroom. He got up and walked over to the half bath next to the laundry room but when he opened it he saw the walls and floor were torn up and there was currently no toilet. '_Renevations.'_ He thought.

Tommy walked up the stairs and opened the door to the bathroom. A gust of steam hit him in the face but he managed to see a naked Jude stepping out of the shower. "Tommy! Get out!" She yelled grabbing the towel to try and wrap it around her but she accidentally grabbed the wash cloth instead of a full length towel. Tommy just stood there, gaping like a fish and his feet would not move. Jude finally covered herself and walked right up to Tommy, getting really close to his face. "Why didn't you just take a picture?!" She spat at him.

She got out of his face and proceeded into her room. Tommy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He walked into bathroom to do his business like he first intended to. Hell, he's surprised he didn't piss himself when he first saw her getting out of the shower.

Jude pulled on some white Ralph Lauren jeans and pulled a red shirt over her head. She liked to be festive. The shirt was basically a red, loose, really low v-neck that went down all the way to her stomach. Under it was a white cami. Jude smiled at her reflection as she quickly curled her hair and put on a little make-up. She pulled a rose necklace that Ryan had given her around her neck and clasped it behind her. The chain looked like vines and there were little, red, glass roses scattered about every inch or so apart along it.

Jude finally finished up and walked out of her room, she went down the stairs and called for her sister. "Sadie?!" Tommy rose from the couch and looked basically anywhere but at her. "Um, Sadie said she had to go to work and she wanted me to bring you to Ray's…"

"Ryan's" Jude corrected. Tommy just shrugged. He still wasn't looking at her, Jude sighed and put a hand on her hip, "C'mon Tommy I know you've seen girly parts before so can we just act adult about this?"

Tommy sighed and nodded.

But he still looked at her as little as possible.

They climbed into the viper and Jude told Tommy the directions to her boyfriend's house. When he pulled into the apartment building's parking lot Tommy looked over at Jude, making sure to stay focused on her eyes. "You want me to pick you up later?"

"No it's okay, Ryan's gonna bring me home to get ready before the party and then I will just see you there I guess…"

Tommy nodded. Jude leaned over and kissed his cheek and got out of the car. Tommy waited for Ryan to answer the door before pulling away. He felt a pull at his heart when Ryan answered the door, wrapped his arms around Jude's waist and spun her around. Jude smiled happily with her arms around his neck. He lovingly kissed her and pulled her inside, kicking the door shut. Tommy banged the steering wheel with his fist and cursed that he felt jealous, he shouldn't feel jealous. This whole thing was just messed up.

Tommy pulled out of the driveway and sped home, he needed to get ready for this party.

Ryan opened the door and saw Jude, a smile immediately spread across his face. He quickly picked her up and spun her around. He kissed her soundly and brought her inside. "Happy Valentines Day babe." Jude smiled, "Same to you sexy."

Ryan pulled a jewelry box out from his back pocket and handed it to her, "I can't wait any longer, open it." Jude gasped; it was a beautiful glass heart on a silver chain with diamonds atop the heart.

IMGhttp://i137. smiled and kissed Ryan, "I love it." Ryan smiled, "I'm glad, I would ask if you want to put it on but I hate to take off the other necklace I gave you…"

Jude laughed; she then unclasped the rose necklace and wrapped it around her wrist several times to make it look like a wrap around bracelet. "Better?" Ryan smiled and clasped her new necklace behind her as she held up her hair.

Jude turned around and kissed him again, "Now for you're present." She reached into her back jean pocket and pulled out an envelope. She handed it to him with a smile on her face, "I didn't really know what to get you…so I asked around…" Ryan gave her a funny look and opened the envelope. He pulled out two tickets to ECW (its wrestling) and then two Behind The Scenes Passes, allowing him to go after the matches and meet the wrestlers. Ryan's eyes widened. "Oh my god this is awesome Jude! You're so amazing!" he hugged her and spun her around like he did outside. "Two tickets? Jude, you're coming with me?" He asked.

Jude shrugged, "It's not really my thing, I figured you could bring Vinnie or something, but I didn't wanna just bring you one ticket."

Ryan smiled at her again and then at the tickets. "Jude, this must have cost a fortune…"

Jude shrugged, "So was this…" she said looking down at the necklace, "I can tell just looking at them that they're real diamonds. Plus you came and made breakfast for me this morning. It's really no problem." Ryan smiled and kissed her, "Well there is still one more present."

Jude's eyes widened. "What?"

"Here…" He gave her an envelope and smiled as she opened it. "It's a gift certificate, go to this place and pick out your dress for tonight, they will give you a massage, do your hair and make up and whatever else girly things you wanna do. They have all dresses, shoes, and whatever else you need there. Sadie will be meeting you." Jude smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "This is the best day ever."

Ryan smiled, "I'm glad you think so."

After talking and having a quick lunch Ryan drove Jude over to the spa place and left when Sadie pulled up. Jude and Sadie both enjoyed a day off the only thing worse then girl talk…sister talk. They talked on and on about everything and anything. They both picked out red(ish) dresses and go their hair done in curls, Sadie's were down and Jude's was in an up-do atop her head.

After slipping on their shoes Jude and Sadie waved and thanked the women that helped then, got into Sadie's car and headed over to G-Major for the party.


	4. Chapter 4

Cheaters, But Lovers All The Same

Valentines FanFic

Sadie entered the double doors of G-Major, everyone was to enter at the top level and come down the stairs like a royal event. Darius was really taking this party seriously; there was even an announcer at the top of the stairs to announce all the guests as they entered.

Sadie was first to enter and when she reached the stairs she waved to Tommy who met her halfway; they whispered their names to the announcer who called, "A Tommy Quincy and Ms. Sadie Harrison." Sadie smiled and took Tommy's hand as they walked down the stairs. Tommy was in a black suit with a black shirt and red tie. "You look beautiful Sadie…" She smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand. She was about to kiss him when they heard the announcer again. "A Miss Jude Harrison, is a Mr. Ryan Carden here as her escort?"

Tommy looked up at Jude who was looking around for Ryan. She looked so great, better then Sadie.

IMGhttp://i137. dress was a deep pink color, it had a crossover breast with a ribbon running under it, the bottom half was wrap around and pleated. It ended around her knees. Her knees were pink heels with straps around her ankles and they covered her toes, there was a piece of material with diamonds on it running from the straps to her toes.

Tommy looked up at Jude, she looked beautiful. Jude's dress was a vibrant red color with sparkles scattered around the material. It had thin straps and a low back. A slip went high up on her thigh and fell down diagonally to a little below her knee on the other leg. Her shoes were plain and black with a strap that went around behind the ankle.

Tommy stared at her, yeah Sadie looked gorgeous but she was definitely no comparison to Jude. She was standing up there, waiting for Ryan to come up and find her but he wasn't there. Tommy let go of Sadie and walked up the stairs, he was going to escort her down; Jude saw him walking up and smiled. Suddenly a guy in black slacks, a red shirt and black tie came running down the stairs. He quickly laced his arm with Jude's and kissed her cheek. "Sorry I'm late babe, you look amazing."

Jude just smiled softly at him. As they passed Tommy on the stairway Jude just sent him a look that said 'thanks anyway.' Tommy just nodded his head at her and walked back over to Sadie who kissed his cheek.

The party progressed nicely. Jude introduced Ryan to everyone and everyone seemed to love him. They danced, they drank, and they partied. Jude was having an amazing time. Ryan was currently talking to Jamie about something and Jude just smiled at her best friend and her boyfriend.

Kwest spun a disc and walked away from his DJ table, he walked over to Jude as 'Tim McGraw' by Taylor Swift came on. "May I have this dance?" Kwest bowed in front of her. Jude laughed and took his hand. "I suppose so…"

Kwest smiled and led her over to the dance floor. His hands were on her hips and her hands rested on his chest. They swayed to the music and Jude rested her head on Kwest's shoulder. "You know I love you Kwest."

"I love you too kid."

They were totally innocent, they were like brother and sister, Jude smiled into Kwest's collar bone and just sighed happily. Kwest suddenly stopped swaying so Jude lifted her head. Tommy was standing there smiling at them. "May I cut in?" he asked, bowing like Kwest had before.

Kwest and Jude laughed lightly, "Sure…"

Jude took Tommy's hand and quickly kissed Kwest's cheek before walking off with Tommy. Kwest smiled at the two and jogged over to the DJ table. He quickly pulled off the Taylor Swift record and put on Jude's first album. 'Time to be Your 21' filled the room. Kwest knew that that was the original Jude and Tommy song; he had seen Jude walk away after he had that conversation with Tommy, and he knew Jude heard Tommy say he wanted her.

"_Look when you spin tonight, I want you to start with 24 okay? Cause its Jude's favorite." Tommy said walking down the halls of G-Major with Kwest._

"_Yo, yo, yo, hold up, hold up; you let Jude pile at your ride while I can barely scam shotgun what are you now her party planner?" Kwest hinted._

You never lied to me not once  
Its not your fault that I cant trust  
Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there  
Making a mess out of this game   
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and reckless 

"_You got something to say? Just say it." Tommy's fuse was getting shorter and shorter, he was already pissed that Jude's cell interrupted their moment, and she jumped right for it…for Shay._

"_Well, you wouldn't be the first producer to cross that line." Kwest said playfully, though there was some truth behind it._

"_I'm not even hearing this" Tommy replied with an eye roll, trying to hide his feelings._

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run   
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21

"_Yo listen, listen man, I know you, you're falling for this girl, now I wouldn't blame you if you wanna hit that in another few years…" Kwest said, trying to show that he wasn't all kidding, he knew Tom, he knew Tommy well._

I don't believe in love and I  
I pull it to the wall  
I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls  
And I could push you there if you don't stop me  
Push you there if you don't stop me  
Please stop me 

"_Look that's not even what this is about…Kwest man you think okay with this? Huh? That the coolest chick I know the girl who gets me the most is sixteen? Gimme a break man, she's out of bounds and I'm not that guy." Tommy owned up to how he felt. Hopefully Kwest believe what he said cause Tom sure didn't believe himself._

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run   
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21

"_Good but if she was 21?" Kwest raised an eye brow at his friend.  
_  
Its gut wrenching sometimes  
Its life threatening sometimes  
Seems like nothing can wash it all away

"_In a split second." Tommy said with a cocky smirk, he bumped knuckled with Kwest and walked off to work on Jude's album._

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run   
Time to be your 21

Time to be your 21

Jude and Tommy broke apart from their dance. Tommy leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Jude…"

"Where's Sadie?" Jude interrupted him.

Tommy looked around, "I don't know, I am pretty sure she went home."

Jude nodded, that was unlike Sadie. Jude shrugged and looked at Tommy. "I am…uh…gonna go find Ry-Ryan…" She swallowed hard. Tommy was looking deep into her eyes and she couldn't seem to breathe.

Tommy gently let her go, hoping she wouldn't leave but she dropped her hands from his neck and walked off.

Tommy followed Jude, a little more slowly but he made she he could see which direction she was going. Jude walked up to Ryan and gently linked her arm with his. They started walking when Jude accidentally walked into a girl in a pink, hearted dress. The girl spilled her drink but luckily it didn't land on anyone or their dresses. Tommy recognized the girl as Vanessa, the newest intern. She had dark hair that was in loose curls surrounding her face, she had a slim body, and she was definitely beautiful. Ryan looked at her and his eyes widened. "Vanessa?" He said in a paniky voice. Jude looked at him funny and turned to the girl, "I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Your dress is okay right?"

The girl looked down and examined herself. "Yeah I'm all good…" She looked up at the couple that walked into her. "Ryan? You came!" The dark haired girl wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and lifted her feet off the ground. When Ryan awkwardly set her back down she lifted herself up and kissed him fully on the lips. "You never call me anymore? You been okay baby?"

Jude looked at the two, eyes wide. "What? Ryan, what's she talking about?"

Ryan looked at Jude, panic still written all over his face. Vanessa looked over at Jude. "She's the girlfriend?! You said you dumped her! That's why I hooked up with you, you said you were single!" Vanessa slapped him hard across the face. Jude was still in shock.

Vanessa walked over to Jude, "I am so so sorry…he said you two broke up, I didn't know he had a girlfriend. I am not some whore…"

Vanessa ran off crying. Jude let a few tears fall. "Ryan…wh-why?"

Ryan quickly took Jude's hands, "Jude, it didn't mean anything. There were no emotions. It just that we never…you know…"

Jude's jaw dropped. "You slept with her because you just needed someone to screw! We were together for two weeks Ryan! And you just expect me to sleep with you!! Screw that!"

Jude took off running. Tommy quickly followed her, but not before punching Ryan in the gut.

Tommy followed Jude out the doors and into the alley. He looked around as her sweet sixteen flew through his mind.

_"Go ahead; tell me 'I told you so.'" Jude said teary eyed._

Tommy walked up to Jude and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and sobbed quietly.

"_For what it's worth, Shay's a kid, and an idiot, and he made the wrong choice." Tommy tried to condole her._

"He's not worth your tears Jude, the guy is an ass. You're perfect, he shouldn't need anyone else." Tommy made Jude look at him and he wiped her tears away.

"_It's not worth much coming from you." Jude spat._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy said, clearly caught off guard._

Jude sighed, "Then why do you need Sadie so badly, if I am so perfect?"

Tommy sighed and looked away. "Jude…"

"_I'm so tired of falling for guys that don't fall back...it hurts..." Jude returned to her cracking voice._

_"Jude I..."_

"No! Look at me Tommy! Answer the question. Yeah, this thing with Ryan is killing me inside right now but I will get over it. And yet, I can't seem to get over you!"

_"You all say the nicest things...you're so great...you're so nice...but none of you wanna date me...so you wanna help me Tommy...tell me what I do wrong...tell me why I'm so easy to give up...and then maybe I can fix it" Jude said as she came to realization, pleading with Tommy to help her with this._

_"You are asking…the wrong…guy" Tommy wanted to scream, but just spoke firmly._

"I don't want you to get over me…" Tommy whispered.

_He grabs her for a mind-blowing kiss…twice._

Tommy got a hold of Jude's hips and kissed her. Jude wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck as they let go of the world and just concentrated on each other and their passion for one another.

_"You should go Jude." Tommy whispers._

_"Tommy don't..." Jude cries, afraid of what will happen when she leaves the safe haven of the alley, and Tommy's arms._

Jude pulls away first and rests her forehead on Tommy's. "Please don't tell me to forget that. Cause I can't do this again…"

Tommy shook his head.

_"I'll see you inside...ok? Just go." Tommy tried to reason with her._

"Just go inside and I will see you in a little bit. And it **did** happen. Okay?"

_"...Ok..." Jude finally whispered and walked into the studio, clutching Tommy's jacket tighter around her._

"Okay…" Jude sighed and walked into the studio again.

Tommy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew what he needed to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Cheaters, But Lovers All The Same

Valentines FanFic

Tommy walked through G-Major trying to find Jude, he wanted to talk to her but he didn't know where she decided to hide out. As he worked his way through the sea of people he felt someone clamp onto his arm. He sighed, relieved and turned. "Jude, I have been looking everywhere for…Sadie?"

Sadie shook her head in a 'duh' way. "Why are you looking for Jude?"

Tommy sighed, "Its not my place to say, she was just hurt."

Sadie looked at him curiously. "What happened? She's my little sister I deserve to know."

"Sadie, I probably wouldn't even know but I happened to be there."

Sadie huffed, "Whatever, just dance with me." Sadie grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Tommy reluctantly swayed to the music and Kwest put on White Lines. Tommy sent him a look that that was his and _Jude's_ song but Kwest didn't catch it.

Sadie smiled into his shoulder and looked up at Tommy, "I love you." She whispered.

Tommy stopped moving and looked down at her, wide eyed. "W-what?"

Sadie smiled and looked him straight in the eye, "I. Love. You." She giggled, "I'm in love with you Tommy. And I want to tell the whole world." She whispered the last part.

She kept looking at Tommy waiting for him to say something, shock finally left his face and he just looked awkward. "That's…um…that's nice Sades, but I, uh…gotta go."

Tommy quickly dropped Sadie's hands and left the dance floor.

Sadie sighed and moved off the dance floor also.

Tommy wandered into his office, he totally wasn't expecting that. He closed the door behind him, still holding onto the doorknob he relaxed against the wood and sighed. "Please tell me you aren't sighing because you put Ryan in a hospital?"

Tommy's eyes quickly darted around the dark room. "Jude?"

The lights turned on and Jude appeared next to him. "Yeah…"

Tommy looked at her. "I didn't even see Ryan out there." Jude nodded, uncrossed her arms from her chest and walked over to Tommy's desk. She sat in his big leather chair, her back resting on one arm and her legs dangling over the other. She lightly kicked his desk making the chair spin in circles.

Tommy watched her, she seemed so lifeless. "Jude, do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Not if you're going to say it didn't happen again…"

Tommy looked away, "I meant with Ryan but what the hell, let's talk about the kiss." He pushed himself off the door and walked toward Jude; he stopped her from spinning and kissed her. Jude gasped into his mouth and Tommy smirked. After passionately kissing for a good sixty seconds Tommy pulled away for air. Jude smiled, but then her smile faded. "What about Sadie?"

Tommy sighed and looked away, "She um…she told me she loved me."

Jude opened her mouth to say something but Tommy was quicker, "I didn't say it back."

Jude just sighed and looked away. "Not to add to you're plate, Tommy but…"

"I love you." Tommy blurted.

Jude looked at him shocked. "What?"

Tommy sighed, "I couldn't say it back because I love you."

Jude smiled, "I was going to say the same thing."

Tommy smiled and leaned in, they kissed again. Jude pulled away after a few seconds. "Wait, wait, wait."

Tommy sighed and rested his forehead on Jude's. "Wait, wait, wait, what?"

"So are you and Sadie over? I mean…what's going on?"

Tommy raised his head and took a step back, he looked around and ran a hand through his hair. "What's going on, we're cheaters right now…"

Jude looked at him wide eyed, "You didn't break up with her?"

Tommy threw his hand down from his head to meet his side. "What did you want me to do Jude? Huh? It's Valentines Day! She just said she love me! I couldn't do that to her! Not tonight…"

Jude just rolled her eyes, "In case you haven't noticed, I just went through a break up on Valentines Day. And if I am supposedly the girl you love then you should care about that!"

"Jude, you know I love you. But you see Sadie as this horrible, blonde, superficial girl who you need to hate! She isn't all bad, she is still nothing compared to you in my eyes but she doesn't deserve to be viciously dumped by the guy she loved for her sister on Valentines Day."

Jude looked down and nodded, "I was being a selfish bitch I guess."

Tommy wrapped her arms around her, "Just know that I love you, no matter what happens. I will break the news to Sadie when the time is right. But I will never love anyone the way I love you…"

Jude smiled slightly and looked up into his eyes, "Is it weird that even though I went through a horrible break up, I am the 'other woman' to my own sister, and yet this seems like the best Valentines Day ever?"

Tommy smiled. "Well it certainly isn't ideal, but now that I finally have you all to myself nothing could be better."

Jude rolled her eyes, "I wish I could say the same about you…"

Tommy held her tighter when she tried to walk away from his embrace. "Hey, hey…you **do** have me all to yourself. And you are not the 'other woman' you are my one, and only true love. Okay? Don't degrade yourself like that, especially when I have you up on a pedestal."

Jude smiled and kissed him with all she had. He smiled and kissed back. They stayed in his office the rest of the night and no one, not even Sadie, tried to find them. They were finally together, alone, and in love.

Tommy pulled away from the kiss and whispered to her, "Always you, always me…"

"Always together." Jude finished with a smile.


End file.
